1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a binding mounting system for rapidly fitting a front and heel jaw of a ski binding onto a ski, having at least one plate-shaped base element mounted on a top face of a ski and at least a first and a second longitudinal guide mechanism, formed by the base element or provided separately and secured to the base element, in order to prevent vertical and transverse displacements of a respective front and heel jaw, to be mounted thereon, relative to a bearing surface of the base element on a ski and having a positioning and locking device which is immobile relative to the base element, mounted between the front and the rear longitudinal guide mechanism spaced at a distance thereafter, by means of which slidable front and heel jaws can be positioned and secured across at least one bar-shaped linking member as well as a method of rapidly fitting front and heel jaws of a ski binding onto a ski having a respective longitudinal guide mechanism co-operating with the front and heel jaw, spaced at a distance apart from one another and in which the front and heel jaws can be positioned and secured.
2. The Prior Art
Document DE 41 35 899 A1 describes a ski binding which enables a synchronous adjustment of the front and heel jaws in opposite directions by means of a gear mechanism between the front and heel jaws. To this end, a gear wheel is rotatably mounted in the central region between front and heel jaws and bar-type racks lying diametrically opposite one another engage in the central gear wheel. The end region of the first rack remote from the gear wheel is connected to the front jaw and the end region of the second rack remote from the gear wheel is connected to the heel jaw. The front and heel jaws are slidably retained in their respective longitudinal guide positions by the racks. A checking device also co-operates with the central gear wheel, by means of which the rotating action of the gear wheel can be locked. The checking device must be capable of withstanding high turning moments and high torsional forces and is therefore robust and of a relatively complex design.
The underlying objective of this invention is to provide a binding mounting system by means of which a ski binding can be provided to the customer""s requirements by the retail outlet, rapidly and in a simple manner, enabling the front and heel jaws to be locked in the appropriate positions in a practical manner.
This objective is achieved in that the positioning and locking device has at least one rigidly moving raised portion with steep flanks to provide a positive-fit meshing action in at least one of several matching recesses or orifices in a co-operating region of a bar-shaped linking member extending in a direction towards the front or rear longitudinal guide mechanisms in order to link the end region thereof to a front or heel jaw.
The advantage is that a plate-shaped base element is provided and pre-mounted on an appropriate ski at the factory. A retail outlet or distributor then merely has to assemble a ski binding unit to suit the wishes of the customer or purchaser and place it on the appropriate ski by means of the binding mounting system, which is then ready for use within a short time without the need to drill any bores. Due the modular design of the structure, no more waiting times are needed for the fitting process. Assembly is assisted by the central positioning and locking device provided as the central element of the binding mounting system, whereby both the front and heel jaws of a ski binding can be simultaneously retained and locked by means of this positioning and locking system. Consequently, the corresponding ski binding can be assembled and adjusted on an appropriate ski fitted with a pre-mounted binding mounting system in a very short time and without any difficulty. However, not only does the structure of the positioning and locking device enable front and heel jaws to be assembled rapidly, it also permits numerous options for adjusting the ski binding relative to the ski. In particular, the design of the positioning and locking device enables the distance between front and back jaws to be adjusted and locked on the one hand whilst the relative position of the entire ski binding unit can be adjusted with respect to the base element and with respect to the ski and locked in the desired position. Using this central positioning and locking device, which is relatively simple in structure, a whole series of adjustments can therefore be made and a central locking member operated to produce a reliable lock or fastening in the desired positions selected.
Another embodiment, where the positioning and locking device has several raised portions running transversely to the longitudinal direction of the base plate in the plane parallel with the bearing surface of the base element, in particular teeth with steep flanks to mesh in a positive fit in teeth of a matching design in a facing end region of the bar-shaped linking member to the front or heel jaw, is of advantage since it allows relatively fine adjustments to be made whilst nevertheless providing a very stable and strong positioning and locking device and bar-shaped binding elements.
Advantages are also to be had from an embodiment, where the positioning and locking device has a screw-type fixing member or a threaded nut with a screw axis running perpendicular to the bearing surface of the base element, by means of which the bar-shaped linking member can be vertically adjusted relative to the raised portion or teeth, optionally providing a releasing action or a checking action and in the latter case the front or the heel jaw is secured and checked in the longitudinal direction of the co-operating longitudinal guide mechanism or when the fixing member or the threaded nut is in a released position, the facing end region of the bar-shaped linking member is released so that it can be displaced in a vertical direction or in the direction of the flanks of the raised portions and is prevented from displacement in the locked position, which provides a fixing member that is safe in operation and easy to operate and also conforms to high safety standards.
Another advantageous embodiment offers recesses or teeth of relatively deep dimensions on the bottom flat face of the bar-shaped binding element, which are capable of withstanding relatively high forces as compared with laterally disposed teeth.
Another advantage of the a binding mounting system is that the second jaw body can be positioned in a stepped arrangement relative to the first jaw body without having to alter the position of the first jaw body when adjusting the second jaw body.
An embodiment, where the end regions of the two flush-aligned linking members facing the positioning and locking device are of a fork-shaped design or have slit-shaped nicks running in the longitudinal direction thereof, starting from the ends facing the positioning and locking device, offers an advantage because the fixing member can be arranged centrally relative to the binding elements, as a result of which a uniform, evenly balanced contact force can be exerted on the binding elements.
The two-part design of the binding element reduces any undesirable stiffening of a ski in its central region once the binding mounting system has been fitted.
The binding mounting system obviates the need to set the positioning and locking device independently, thereby reducing the time and effort needed for assembly purposes.
The invention also permits high pick-up forces in the fixing member, thereby producing an arrangement that is highly unlikely to be ripped out.
Also of advantage is that the braking device does not have to be screwed to the ski separately either, thereby reducing the assembly time needed by the retailer or shop.
An embodiment with universal adjustment options and a rapid locking action in the desired position, whilst simultaneously permitting longitudinal compensation during bending of the ski in order to prevent any strain is also of advantage.
Also of advantage is an embodiment, in which the first bar-shaped linking member projects out from the front jaw and the second strip-shaped linking member from the heel jaw or the first longitudinal guide mechanism is designed to push in the front jaw with the bar-shaped linking member and the second longitudinal guide mechanism to push in the heel jaw with the bar-shaped linking member, starting from the end regions thereof remote from one another, because only the unit comprising the binding element and jaws needs to be pushed into and locked in the desired position.
The embodiment, where a cover element of a substantially U-shaped cross section is provided for the positioning and locking device, offers protection against icing and a build-up of snow whilst providing more design options.
An additional fixing member for the cover element, such as a fixing screw, is no longer needed due to a practical embodiment wherein, in order to retain the front and heel jaws by means of the central fixing member, the cover element can be mounted above the positioning and locking device, thereby at least partially covering the bar-shaped linking member.
Another adjustment option for a jaw relative to the binding element is provided by a binding mounting system, wherein the front and/or heel jaw can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the bar-shaped linking member by means of a threaded spindle arrangement.
Due to an other embodiment, wherein the bar-shaped linking member can be connected to or removed from the front and/or heel jaw by means of a detachable connecting device if necessary, compact packing units are provided so that the individual components can be readily re-assembled by the user in a straightforward manner.
When the teeth of the positioning and locking device in the longitudinal section of the base element are designed as square-shaped raised portions or recesses with steep, e.g. almost vertical, flanks standing up from the horizontal plane, a coupling or jaw part which can be set to a desired position will no longer slide once placed in the relevant position and the other jaw part can then be set and positioned effortlessly in the binding mounting system.
An embodiment, where the top face of the first bar-shaped linking member and the underside of the second bar-shaped linking member have triangular or wave-shaped raised portions or teeth with relatively flat flanks in longitudinal section, permits a relative sliding action between the first binding element and the second binding element without having to also move the second binding element when one of the two binding elements is adjusted.
The embodiment, wherein the end regions of the two linking members facing one another overlap with one another in the operating position and the fixing member is inserted through the overlapping region of the two linking members and can be applied to the positioning and locking device, offers a sufficiently large adjustment range and a secure fastening for the front and heel jaws.
Finally, pre-mounting the binding mounting system and the plate-shaped base element on the ski at the factory, is particularly advantageous because there is no need for the retailer or end-user to drill any holes in or make any other modifications to the ski in order to fit the binding mounting system or the ski binding and the sports article can be combined with the desired ski binding components in a modular design.
Independently of the above, however, the objective set by the invention can also be achieved by a method of rapidly fitting front and heel jaws of a ski binding onto a ski having a respective longitudinal guide mechanism co-operating with the front and heel jaw, spaced at a distance apart from one another and in which the front and heel jaws can be positioned and secured.
The advantages reside in the fact that the desired ski binding unit can be mounted on the ski in a relatively short time without the need for any tensioning work, e.g. drilling bores. Another advantage is the fact that the modular structure is compatible with the most varied of coupling components, as may be required by the customer, i.e. front and heel jaws can be fitted on a ski with a pre-fitted binding mounting system. Another advantage resides in the fact that an adjustment range of approximately 100 mm can be provided to cater for the shortest and longest length of sole without any problem. Also of advantage is the fact that both the distance between front and heel jaws and the relative position of the ski binding unit with respect to the ski can be adjusted and locked in a simple manner by means of a central fixing member. Another advantage is that the stages in the adjustment path rule out any unacceptable sliding in to intermediate positions.